


Trading Places

by AngelicBeauti3



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Awkward Kiss, Awkward situations, First Kiss, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Magic, Oneshot, Switching bodies, spell book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicBeauti3/pseuds/AngelicBeauti3
Summary: There comes a time when curiosity will come back to bite you. Andrea Black will learn this the hard way as she and long time friend, Jonathan Good race against the clock to undo her magic mishap. *HALLOWEEN ONESHOT. *COMPLETE





	Trading Places

**Author's Note:**

> A late Halloween one shot. I DO NOT own anyone or anything except my OC, Andrea Black. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.  
This is an old fic btw.

Andrea Black giggled full of booze as she and her best friend, Jonathan Good crept up to the front porch of her home wearing their matching Harley Quinn and Joker '_Suicide Squad' _Halloween costumes. It was after three in the morning when they finally arrived home, and even though the petite, young woman was slumped in a drunken stupor that wasn't enough to stop her from wanting to party some more. 

"That was some Halloween party," her words slurred as she wrapped her arms tightly around Jon's neck from behind. "did...did you get a chance to try the punch? IT. WAS. AMAZING!"

"Yes, I did, but it seems you had more than enough for the both of us."

She pressed her face against his back as he started up the stairs. "Why did we have to leave so soon?"

"It's after three o' clock in the morning, Andrea," Jon was slightly amused, yet surprised that she had gotten wasted so easily. Normally, she wouldn't even allow herself to get batshit drunk, but tonight was a different story. Somehow, Andrea ended up drinking seven cups of the 'punch' and it was basically over from there. Had she even known what she was drinking? Either way, Jon thought it was kind of cute and strange in a way seeing a drunken Andrea attempting to hold her liquor. "you're also drunk out of your mind."

"Am not!"

He then glanced back at her and asked, "So then why did you hit that random guy with your bat when we were leaving?

"Because he made a nasty comment towards me and I didn't like it, so I popped him in the face, and then the knee caps," she explained as she pauses to hiccup. "besides with an ugly mug like his,"**_ hiccup!_** "he was asking for someone to rearrange his face. I did him a favor."

Jon laughed as he opened the front door. "You would do well in the WWE." When they got inside, he took Andrea to her bed and slipped her off his back. "l'll be back to check on you in a sec, so don't do anything crazy."

"Could you bring me back a glass of water? My stomach hurts like hell." She moaned feeling her stomach beginning to churn, burn even.

"Sure, just as soon as I get out of this costume."

With that, Jon left the room giving Andrea enough time to wash off her makeup and undress as well. After about ten minutes, Jon returned with the water giving it to the party diva. She was never more thankful to see a glass of water in her life, instantly drinking the entire contents in one swig.

"Thanks. I needed that," she smiled. Good night, Jon."

Jon grinned as he watched her. "Good night and stay away from the booze."

**...**

It was a bit past 5am now. Andrea had recently awakened due to a rather strange nightmare that spooked her a bit, so she ended up going downstairs for a while to clear her mind and grab another drink of water. That's when she remembered the mysterious book she found earlier that week, and pulled it from the top of the refrigerator. She held it out in front of her noticing a strange symbol on the cover. Intrigued, she took a seat at the kitchen table, her chocolate eyes running over the pages as she flipped through the book. _"It's some sort of magic book."_ Wanting to try one of the spells for herself, Andrea gathered the required supplies and began experimenting, however, the curiosity she once had soon withered away when she saw that everything around her remained relatively the same. The spell had failed. She tried her hand at it a couple more times before she gave up and decided to call it quits.

"So much for a spell book." She said with a roll of her eyes.

She slid the book back on top of the refrigerator before heading back upstairs.

The new morning was delightful, at least it started out that way. Andrea let out a subtle moan as she opened her eyes slightly while noticing the sun peaking through the blinds of the window nearby. She yawned and groggily sat up in her bed, stretching as she looked at something across the room. Her eyes practically bulged out from their sockets when she took sight of her surroundings and realized that she was now sleeping in the guest room.

That wasn't right. This was suppose to be Jon's room. What was she doing in here?

"Jon?" She called out and she clamped her mouth closed in horror. Her voice sounded very deep, but also vaguely familiar. She reached to the top of her head and ran her fingers through her hair but it didn't feel like her soft, curly locks. No, instead, her head felt a few pounds lighter without any explanation for it. Had Jon pulled a prank on her while she was asleep by cutting her hair off? She shook the thought away knowing full well that he wouldn't hurt her like that.

_"Oh No!" _She brought her hands down from her head and stretched her arms and hands out in front of her, gasping in disbelief. Her arms and hands were rather large and masculine, somewhat rough to the touch, not to mention her skin was no longer a light caramel shade, but a more fair and pale complexion.

_"Please tell me I'm dreaming!" _The thumping in her chest quickened at a rapid pace as did her breathing. With a firm squeeze of her eyes, Andrea began pinching herself multiple times, however she quickly concluded that she was already wide awake. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom flicking the lights on only to be met with the surprise of a lifetime.

Meanwhile, Jon was sound asleep until being awakened by Andrea's loud shrieking. He quickly hopped out of bed and ran to check on her and found her standing in the hallway. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and asked, "What the hell's going on?"

"It worked Jon! That stupid spell worked!" Andrea said in his own voice.

"What the hell are you talkin' abo-" Jon bit his lip and held his tongue issuing her a funny stare before peeping down to see ten beautiful French pedicured toes, smooth caramel legs and the lace bottom of a black satin nightgown. His eyes then traveled to his new, perky breasts and next his manicured nails. His eyes immediately shifted to Andrea. He saw his own body and face staring back at him, but he was seriously hoping that this was just a nightmare. A really messed up nightmare.

"We've switched bodies, Jon!"

Jon's face dropped and he quickly rushed to the bathroom to see that she was telling the truth. He was no longer the handsome stud, Jonathan Good, but a sexy, young African-American woman! A deafening scream filled the room before he came running back into the hallway.

"What the hell happened? How are we suppose to fix this?!"

"I don't know!" Andrea admitted.

"Well there must be a way!" He eyed her suspiciously and asked, "What did you do after I fell asleep last night?"

She sighed and looked at him. "Okay...earlier this week I found this strange looking book in my basement. I wanted to know what it was, so I took it upstairs with me to find out and that's when I realized it was a spell book. After having a bad dream last night, I got up to grab a glass of water and that's when I remembered the book. I decided to mess around with it to see if the spells in it actually worked and-"

"...Here we are now." Jon finished in Andrea's voice.

Andrea plopped down on the couch. "What are we going to do?!"

"We need to find a way to reverse this, and fast! Where's that crazy magic book?"

"On the top of the refrigerator."

Jon raised a brow as he threw her another funny stare. Andrea just shrugged not knowing how to respond. He grabbed the book and sat it on the kitchen counter as he began flipping through the pages in a frenzy. There were over two hundred pages of spells, including how to make specific potions, perform love spells, and other weird hexes. While Jon searched through the book, Andrea grew antsy. Just listening to the whipping of the pages became unbearable so she removed herself from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Any luck?"

"I just started," he said sighing heavily as he turned to face her. "you know, you're the last person I expected to have a spell book lying around in their home. Are you partaking in witchcraft and séances nowadays?"

"What? No! I told you I found it in the basement. It must have belonged to the previous owner."

"How convenient that this would all happen on Halloween. What were you trying to do anyway?"

Andrea hung her head low being sure to avoid Jon's gaze. "I was curious. I didn't think anything would happen to anyone. I'm sorry..." Her voice trailed off thick with guilt.

"I forgive you, but if we're gonna undo this we'll have to find someone who knows more about this topic."

She suddenly perked up and said, "I know just the place..."

They arrived downtown about two hours later at a small voodoo shop known around town for it's weird trinkets, potions and other bizarre inventory. When they entered the shop, they weren't surprised to see that the store lived up to it's reputation.

"Hello?" Jon called aloud hoping the store owner would hear him. From the back of the store came a little old lady dressed in gypsy like clothing. Her skin was as pale as a ghost while her puffy black eyes appeared to be gazing into their souls. Andrea gulped taking in the horrible sight of the woman as she approached the front desk.

The woman stared at them before eerily croaking out the word, "Yes?"

"U-uhh," Jon started, "this is going to sound crazy, like_ 'Twilight Zone'_ crazy, but...we need something to reverse a spell. Ya see, my friend here kind of accidentally switched our bodies around and we've been stuck like this all morning, and as much as I've enjoyed having my own breasts, I think its time we switch back into our own bodies. Can you help us?"

"Follow me," The older woman spoke in her eerie voice yet again. She began walking through the shop while humming a jolly old tune. Both Jon and Andrea quietly did as the witch instructed occasionally sharing weird or disgusted glances as the woman picked out different things for them to use. The woman nodded her head mentally approving her choices and headed back to the front desk with her clients still tailing behind her.

She places the items on the counter as Jon and Andrea come around to the front of it and says, "You will have to perform this special ritual with the ingredients I've acquired for you. But you and your friend must perform it before the midnight hour approaches and seal it with a kiss, only then will the two of you return to normal." The friends share a look before she slides Andrea a piece of paper covered with step by step instructions.

"A kiss, huh? That should be interesting." Jon mused.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Andrea questioned handing the woman exact change.

The old witch laughed at her. "Don't be silly child. It _will_ work, all you two have to do is _believe_ that it will." She explained as she bagged their items.

Jon scoffed and mumbled something inaudible under his breath while Andrea nods and smiles at her. "Right. We'll give it a shot. Thanks for all your help."

The witch watches as the two take their leave and shakes her head with a chuckle. "Young people these days, can't even perform a simple spell..."

**...**

As soon as the two arrived home, Andrea began setting up a space in the basement room for the ritual to take place. Jon watched her with curious eyes as she pulled incense and candles from the bag before asking, "How are we suppose to do this again?"

"Weren't you listening earlier? We have to follow the instructions the witch lady gave us and we have to do this right away, otherwise we're stuck like this," Andrea reminded him.

"Then let's get this over with. The sooner, the better." Jon groaned.

Andrea pulled the sheet of paper from her jeans pocket. "Okay, according to the instructions, we first have to light all the candles and incense in the room, then draw a pentagram in the middle of the floor. Once we do that, we hold hands and stand inside of it, chant a few words, kiss, and the spell should take effect immediately."

He took a look around the room. "Why the hell do we need so many candles for this? Are we filming a commercial for 'Glade' now?"

Andrea shrugged, "Beats me. I guess it's suppose to help with the spell somehow."

"Guess we'll see what happens..."

Without wasting another second of time, they both set up the rest of room, lit the candles and incense, and finally came face to face with one another in the center of the room. They stood calm and quiet as Jon reached out and took Andrea by the hands. That's when the witch's words started to echo in his head again.

** _Believe..._ **

He was never one to believe in such nonsense, but if it meant that he might actually regain control of his body, he would believe anything right about now.

"Ready?"

She nodded. "Whenever you are."

Jon closed his eyes, as did Andrea, and the two started to chant a single phrase repeatedly. This went on for a brief moment until a smoky, purple-grey haze oozed from beneath their feet. Andrea cracked an eye open and laughed excitedly when she saw this.

"Hey Jon, look! It's working!"

Curious, he looked to the floor, staring in awe as well and looked back up at Andrea. "Good, I guess we know what happens next.."

"Yeah," she said nervously as a blush crept upon her face.

The two slowly inched closer together now closing in the small gap between them. The room was still somewhat quiet besides the faint hissing coming from the floor boards beneath them and their shallow breathing. In a gradual manner, Jon wrapped his arms around Andrea and she copied his motions as they looked into one another's eyes. In one slow motion their lips locked and within seconds the smoke around them thickened, followed by a sudden flash of light before everything around them fell dark...

**...**

Jon was the first to awaken later that night. He sat up slowly and opened his baby blue eyes quickly peering over at the grandfather clock across the room to see that it was now past midnight. _"Oh shit!"_ Were the first words that came to mind when he remembered the events that took place just hours ago. Immediately he began patting his body down glancing to his chest area first, but this time there were no breasts in sight. He also realized that his head felt a lot lighter and his skin returned to its normal, pale color. _"Well I'll be damned, we actually did it!" _Beside him, he could hear the gentle breathing of another person. As he gazed down and looked over to his right he saw Andrea's still sleeping frame. _"If I'm in my own body now, then that must mean..."_

_"_Andrea, wake up." He whispered shaking her gently until she began to stir...

"What is it?" She asked groggily now sitting up.

"We did it. We got our bodies back!"

It took a moment for her to process what he meant, but after her brain clicked back on, she gasped and looked to her male companion. She brought her hands up to her head to feel for her signature curls that had now returned, and stretched out her arms a moment later to see her manicured nails and lastly, her perky bosoms. "You're right. We really pulled it off! She pulled him into a tight embrace. "This calls for a celebration!"

"I know just how we should do it..." Jon got up and went to the refrigerator pulling out two cold beers before grabbing the spell book from on top of it. He then walks pass Andrea who is staring at him with a perplexed look on her face. "Grab a pack of matches and follow me," he told her as he headed for the patio.

Andrea finally moves from her spot grabbing a pack of matches from a kitchen drawer before following Jon outside. When she came out, he was waiting for her with the book stuffed inside of a trashcan.

"Why don't you do the honors?" She gave him the matches before taking a beer and popping it open.

Jon grinned, "I thought you'd never ask." He took the box, pulling a single match from it and lit it on fire. With the flick of his wrist, he tossed the match into the trashcan then popped open his own beer, taking a swig. His eyes found their way back to the young woman as he said, "Promise me you'll never flirt with magic ever again."

"I promise." She said simply, and Andrea raised her beer, "Cheers?"

"Cheers," Jon said as they clanked the cans together. He turned his head eyeing the now burning book in disgust, "and good riddance!"

Together they stood there watching as the book continued to wither away until it became nothing more than a memory.


End file.
